wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kurogami
'This OC is in the process of being revamped at the time of Sab's inactivity! Nevertheless, as the page is over size requirement and is valuable, DO NOT CLAIM!' This is an archived character! Meaning, this is Sab’s old OC and she doesn’t use it much anymore. However, due to roleplay purposes and misc. uses, do not claim/delete/vandalize the page. REBOOTING Intro= He thought there was a demon in him. He thought he was cursed. He thought something was wrong ever since he hatched with purple teardrop scales instead of the standard silver. He never knew one’s mind could be so horrible, so traumatized, so... dark. Where did all the happy thoughts go? Why couldn’t anyone feel happiness and love? Why were there pictures of cries and anguished screams instead of smiles and laughter? Was this just him? Why could he only see dark images and sorrowful thoughts in others’ heads? He couldn’t see anything in his brother’s, whose ideas were bright like the sun. He wondered if dragons’ real selves were full of pain. |-| Kurogami= Please do not edit my page except for categories. I come on often to spellcheck myself. Only edit if you are a mod. Do not steal coding. Appearance “There’s literally nothing odd. Let’s move on and do something else.” —- Kurogami looks standard for a NightWing, save for a couple oddities that would make one tilt their head. His overall color is black, quite dark like a shadow but not too dark to be pitch black. They are clean and shiny, appearing almost like oil and bearing no visible scratches. Though, they are probably his most normal trait. He appears just like any other NightWing, but some natural traits set him off from others: For example, on his tail there are tiny silver scales dotting all over, giving his tail a glittered look. Kurogami’s gray underbelly is also speckled with flecks of black, with his palms having oily blots to complement them. Now here comes the oddities that make the most of him up: The color purple. Though purple is quite common for a NightWing, Kurogami’s traits are marked by this color itself. The strange mindreader teardrops of his are a purplish color, rather than the standard silver. Some say it was most likely due to being hatched under low levels (or not receiving enough) of the full moon light on his hatching day. Just like how his teardrops are purple, the underside wing scales and teardrops lacing his body are a lighter shade of purple. To complement the purple shades, his wings are dark plum in hue. Kurogami’s most notable accessory he always wears is the necklace with faux scavenger skulls. His eyes are pitch black, with the white shine seemingly like a pupil. Personality “That seems a little crazy if you ask me.” —— Kurogami can be overall described as a socially awkward type of guy. He is neither optimistic or pessimistic; he’s kind of... both. One would notice that he is slightly awkward at socializing, almost as if he was shy or something. In reality, Kurogami is just almost lost at words; he is not really sure what he wants to say, nor does he thinks what he wants to say might be useful. The fact that he speaks in a deadpan tone doesn’t really help, either. When trying to brighten a situation, he sounds sarcastic and it doesn’t brighten anything up in the end. He’s pretty awkward at suggesting ideas and trying to help, but he means well and no harm at all. One would find that his ideas seemingly won’t work out, or maybe his comfort is almost not effective. Because of this, Kurogami tends to shy away from the situation, but is always quickly encouraged because of his best friends. He’s a little pessimistic about his worth to them, but he’s been getting better at feeling more valued and important. He’s also learning how to speak in a much more stronger and varied tone, too. Ever since getting a boyfriend, Kurogami have been noted to sound much less deadpan, and clearly displaying tones such as delight, happiness, and even flirting. Kurogami tries his best to stay as optimistic as possible. As much as he tries to, he can’t help but despise one thing: He is not super proud of his abilities. He feels like the world is much sadder than he expects it to be, and feels very sorry for it. He feels sorry about the horrible thoughts dragons are having, as well as can’t help but see nightmares in their heads. He fears their sadness to the point he fears darkness in himself — he dreads having nightmares, and tries his best to not have horrible thoughts plague him. Though he seems like a dead shell from being hardened by life, he is calmed by his friends and boyfriend. Kurogami likes life despite the evil and disharmony. He loves the simplest things that make him happy, such as kisses and reading and his little brother. Whatever makes him happy, he will cherish. That’s how life rolls for him. Biography “So many things that have happened. So many things changed. It’s a lot, but I’m okay with it. Really.” —— Nothing is more sorrowfully sweet than Kurogami’s rollercoaster. He doesn’t consider his life pretty dark and depressing, but he sure feels like its a little moody. Yet, in the corner of every place he visited, there’s hope and happiness. Kurogami’s best memory was befriending a cool kid in Possibility. That cool kid was a handsome, almost blonde-ish SkyWing named Mizar. He was richer than most kids in Possibility, and even more handsome for that matter too. Though Mizar was quite snobbish towards other people, the two dragons formed a buddy friendship through their love of comics and card games. And, well, Mizar has a tolerance for odd-looking dragons because he thinks they’re a little less boring than the other dragonets. WIP Abilities Mindreading: Kurogami’s mindreading abilities are different from most other NightWings’. He considers it awry, as he can’t read most normal thoughts. Instead, he can only access negative and depressing thoughts, such as sad emotions, nightmares, and worries. It concerns him sometimes, as he feels like he might go insane from reading too many depressing thoughts. When dragons sleep, Kurogami can vividly see their scary dreams. He is incapable of reading normal, positive thoughts. Relationships If your OCs met him! His friends: Kurogami is best friends with his group of friends, though is still unsure of his SkyWing friend, Mizar. He views all of them as positive and equal, though with Mizar it’s hard since they restarted their friendship. Ever since the cat scratch incident, he is unsure of how to make things less awkward between the two. He thinks Mizar still despises him. His family: Kurogami loves his parents very much. His parents are busy at work, but he cherishes every moment they come home with a smile. But most of all, he values his little brother Flashlight, who was often there for him during dark times. When his brother got sick with an illness one time, he often took care of him. Silvertongue: Though a good boyfriend, Kurogami was initially discouraged from meeting a hybrid. He often thought that hybrids were very emotional and sad, but that didn’t seem .to be the case with Silver. Instead, Silver proved to be peppy and optimistic, and even good at flirting. Kurogami is very close to the Night/Ice dragon, and so much that they were gifted with having a magically created daughter. If anything, these two trust one another. Cyan: He thinks she is a cool animus. Kurogami thinks that animi are cool and dangerous, though he finds Cyan to be perfectly reasonable and amazing. He admired her personality. Gallery Kuro KurogamiBettaDragon - ReverbtheDragon.png|Betta!Kuro By Reverb Kurogami for Sab XSabxManiac’s OC.png|Ref by Kindred Kurogamii.PNG|By Wintermoon Trivia * His name means “black god” in Japanese. ** He theorizes that his parents gave him this name to be intimidating, or they talked with a seer who accidentally thought he was going to be evil. Either way, he doesn’t know why he has this name. * He is based on the idea of a neither positive or negative character — just somewhere gray. * He was originally based off an anime character, but now he’s original. * He is Sab’s first non-sona OC in the WoF fandom. * He is Sab’s first LGBT+ character. Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (XSabxManiacX) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)